The Phantom Five
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Ever wondered how the Phantom Five started? This takes place in the Blue Cult arc and the group was formed in Chapter 121. One-shot!


**So the Phantom Five appear in the Blue Cult arc and they consist of Edward Midford, older brother to Lizzy, members of the current P4 and Soma. I absolutely love them and the way they sing and act, holy shit. I'm just so smitten with Edward! Ahhh! So this is a one-shot about them. I don't any of the characters. They belong to the awesome Yana Toboso sensei!**

Edward Midford strode through the corridors that stretch throughout the campus of Weston College, his mind deep in thought. He remembered how he failed to bring Lizzy home and his heart clenched as he remembered how she had fought back. "I've found the shining place in my heart!" Lizzy had shouted. "Shit!" he yelled, punching his fist into the wall. "Ouch. Shouldn't you be acting like a gentleman?" a familiar voice mused and he turned his head.

"Professor Michaelis?!" he blurted as he jumped back. The man was in fact Ciel Phantomhive's butler but currently he was dressed in the garb of that of a college professor. "What the hell are you doing here?" Edward hissed as the man adjusted his spectacles. _You don't even need them, you moron,_ he thought to himself when Sebastian cleared his throat.

"I'm here on urgent business for the young master. Which happens to include you," he said as he handed him a letter with the Phantomhive seal on it. Eying the professor, he ripped it open with the letter opener he had and scanned through the letter. "Is he serious?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow. The professor merely smiled as he watched the boy's face turn pale.

"It's all up to you of course. However, this is the best course of action we can take in order to bring home the Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian started to say when Edward interrupted him. "I'll do it! Anything to bring Lizzy home!" he said and Sebastian smiled. "The young master would be pleased to hear of your reply. I shall be on my way then. I have more letters to deliver," he said and he turned his heel, his robes bellowing behind him. _Others?_ Edward thought to himself.

…..

"What are you guys doing here?!" Edward gaped at the current P4, including an excited Prince Soma who stood in front of him. "We can ask you the same thing," Cheslock said as he patted his hair, which stood up in spikes all over his head. "We better make this quick. I have to study for a test soon," Clayton said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Come guys. Lets not argue," Joanne Harcourt, the current prefect of Red house after Redmund had been expelled, started to say when the double doors opened. "Please come in. The young master is waiting for you," Sebastian beamed as he bowed. The boys gulped as they entered the large office, which was surprisingly built opposite the Sphere Musical Hall. _How did Ciel acquire such a place?_ Edward thought to himself as his eyes fell on his future brother in law.

"Ah you guys have arrived. I trust you understand the contents of the letter fairly well," Ciel grinned as he eyed the older boys. "We do but we still don't understand why you would ask us such a favor," Clayton said as he eyed him. "Just a little business venture I wanted to try out. You guys are the cream of the crop of Weston College, the P4, so you should be able to handle this," Ciel grinned even more as he snapped his fingers.

Sebastian came forward, handing each boy a file with his name stamped on it. When they opened them and examined the contents, most of them turned pale. "A little naughty and aggressive?!" Edward blurted as he scanned the contents. "The devilish younger brother?" Joanne muttered as he gazed up. "The cool intellectual? Am I not cool enough already?" Clayton said as he adjusted his glasses again. "Can you cut out that glasses adjusting?! Its getting annoying!" Edward snapped.

"The haughty, rich kid? I'm rich but haughty… that sounds fun!" Soma said, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here again?" Edward asked. "When my man Ciel is in need, Prince Soma will always be there to help!" he grinned and Ciel face palmed himself. Meanwhile Cheslock was flipping through his file and he gazed up. "What about me?! I don't have any description on what I should do!" he snapped. "We have concluded that your personality is unique enough to not be altered so you just have to be yourself on stage," Sebastian beamed and he snorted. "Fine by me," he said.

"So we have two weeks to be at the same level as the ex-P4?" Joanne said as he rubbed his head. "But what about classes? We can't just leave the school premises as we wish," Clayton said. "That has already been taken care of. The young master has contacted the school and arranged for you four to leave the school at certain times and exclude you from school activities for the time being," Sebastian said. _Wow, this guy is insanely efficient!_ Clayton thought to himself.

"So do you, the new P4 accept the challenge?" Ciel asked as he clasped his hands together. "But the S4 have had weeks of practice and they're way more talented than us…" Joanne mumbled. "Its not about the old P4! You guys are the new P4 and now your time to shine better than them! You all come from good families so you should be able to do as well no?!" Ciel snapped as he slammed his hands on the desk.

The guys thought to themselves for a while until Edward voiced out. "Fine by me. Anything to bring Lizzy home. So what do we have to do?" he asked as Sebastian grinned, his cane already in hand as he put on his glasses. "Sebastian shall be your instructor for the duration of the practice," Ciel smiled, his smile devilish enough to make them squirm. "Oho. I shall whip you gentlemen into shape these two weeks. After all, I'm one hell of an instructor," Sebastian smiled as they yelled at the top of their lungs in fear.

…..

"One two three. One two three. Turn there. Twirl. Stamp your feet. Okay! That's it for now. You have a fifteen minute break!" Sebastian shouted and the boys collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, save for Soma who looked more alive than before. "I am so exhausted," Joanne groaned as he stood up to find himself being slammed into the wall by Edward, who had a devilish smile on his face. "My fair maiden, shall you bare your soul to me tonight?" he grinned as Joanne slapped him across the face.

"Cut it out Edward! I'm a man!" Joanne shouted, his face red and flustered. "Well, you're the closest thing to a girl we have so he doesn't exactly have a choice," Checlock called from his seat while Joanne shouted in protest. Edward rubbed his face, glad that he was making progress on his bad boy personality. However, he didn't really agree on the costumes they had to wear.

"What on earth is this?" he had demanded when the costumes arrived. "Oh! They're all the rage for musicians these days. At least the butler has some sense to let me design them this round," Ms Hopkins of the tailor shop huffed as she handed them their costumes to try on. "I feel so naked…" Clayton muttered as he tried on his shirt. "Is this a skirt?!" Joanne gasped as he checked his out. "Don't be foolish, boy. That is a pants skirt!" Ms Hopkins snapped back while Joanne gaped at his outfit.

When the boys had finished putting on their outfits, they stood in assembly in front of Sebastian and Ms Hopkins, who drooled over them. "You chose fine young men to be my specimens this time, butler," she grinned, licking her lips as she examined them. "Well, I must be on my way. I have the S4 to measure next," she said as she zoomed out of the room.

"My parents would kill me if they see me in this," Edward muttered. "My mum would think this is very artistic," Cheslock retorted. "That's because all of you Violet house people are weirdos!" Clayton snapped while Cheslock grabbed his shirt. "What did you say?!" he yelled when Sebastian made a cracking sound in the air. "Are you gentlemen having fun or would you like a little beating to get yourselves into shape?" Sebastian smiled, his cane in hand. When the boys quickly got into formation, the butler smiled and clapped his hands. "Okay. Cheslock, take it from the top!" Sebastian commanded.

…..

The day of the performance soon arrives but today they were not performing at Funtom Music Hall. Instead, they were sneaking into Sphere Musical Hall and performing there instead. "What is the meaning of this?" Clayton hissed as they huddled into the backstage of the hall. The S4 were nowhere to be seen and Edward wringed his hands together, feeling his nerves getting bundled up. "I'm scared," Joanne muttered as he tried to keep his cool. "Don't worry! We've practice lots! Now we just have to outshine the S4!" Soma grinned as he clapped Joanne on the back.

'Come on, men. We can do this!" Cheslock grinned as he put his hand forward. The others soon joined him and Edward looked at each one of his teammates with trust and gratitude. "Go Phantom Five!" they said as softly as they could since they didn't want to get discovered. Soon they heard the S4 being called on stage and they drew their hoods over their heads. "Let's go steal a show, shall we?" Edward grinned.

…..

"Phew! That was intense!" Soma cried as he slumped into a chair in Ciel's office. The others were tired but happy at the same time, chattering about how fun it had been that night. Even Edward had gotten a little carried away in his role, having charmed several ladies on the way out. _Mother would kill me if she sees me like this,_ he thought to himself as Ciel cleared his throat. "Good job tonight, gentlemen. Tomorrow you will start performing at the Funtom Musical Hall. That show you put on tonight should have attracted enough people to our venue," he said as he stood up.

"Come. I have some new things I want you to try out," he said as he lead the five guys into the Funtom Musical Hall, which was still in the process of being set up. "What are those big box things?" Clayton asked as they passed by rows of them. "They're speakers. They amplify your voice," Sebastian offered as they made their way to the stage. The setting looked too futuristic to them that they couldn't believe the sight. "Here put this on," Sebastian told Edward as he handed him some metallic buckles.

"What are these?" Edward asked just as he was lifted in the air. "What the hell?!" he yelled as he was hoisted in the air before being sent flying across the room. "Wow! That's amazing!" Joanne shouted as Edward flailed his arms, trying to get down. "You're supposed to use that to fly onto the stage so get used to it!" Ciel shouted to his in-law. "Ciel!" Edward yelled as he tried to right himself up. "Let me get on!" Soma shouted as Edward finally came to a stop.

"Shit! Where did you get these contraptions from?!" he demanded to Ciel, who pretended to be busy with something else. "Just an acquaintance of mine," he said simply before looking at the layout of the place. Soon all of them were attached to the metal belts and they spent the night zooming across the ceiling, laughing and trying to get a grip on it. Finally, they managed to get a hold of it and they landed down on the stage elegantly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Soma yelled as he detached himself from the buckles. "Yeah. Surprisingly I feel energized," Clayton beamed. "This is so fun!' Joanne smiled as he wiped the sweat from his face. Edward smiled as he put forth his hand in the middle, the others joining him in the process. "GO Phantom Five!" they shouted, throwing their hands in the air, their voices being carried throughout the complex.

…..

"This is it," Joanne whispered as they readied themselves in the rafters. They were already attached to their harnesses and were ready to drop once given the signal. Cheslock grinned as he clutched his violin in his hand. Clayton tried to adjust his glasses but realized he didn't have them on. He breathed a sigh of disappointment and focused on the crowd below him. Soon the hall became filled with people and the place was filled with the chattering of voices.

"In three two one," Edward muttered under his breath just as the lights were cut out. As people gasped in both amazement and horror, the boys stood up and leaped, zooming across the hall like birds in the sky. As they landed on the stage and whipped off their cloaks, Edward grinned. "Now that you are here, you're not getting away without paying a hefty price. You're in the palm of my hands now and tonight…" he grinned as he whipped his cloak off. "I'm gonna steal each and every one of your hearts," he smiled.

….

 _Who's that calling me?!_

 _Grrrr_

 _Now the time had come!_

 _The time of my awakening!_

The crowd screamed to the music, pumping their fists in the air and shining their lightsticks.

 _Its time to hunt the prey I seek!_

Edward yelled and the crowd roared.

 _Is it a tiny little house mouse?_

Joanne sang and the crowd squealed.

 _A trickling flow of fresh blood?_

Clayon whispered and the crowd shouted.

 _No its you!_

Soma yelled and the crowd went wild, shouting their names as they sang further.

 _No matter where you go,go,_

 _I will aways chase you down!_

 _Now and forever, ever,_

 _My appetite never stops!_

They sang as one, swinging their towels in the air. The crowd followed suit, jumping and screaming to the music.

 _Hey, all of you back there!_

 _Are you guys having fun yet?!_

Cheslock roared and the crowd screamed in reply, chanting their names to the beat.

 _Don't you dare to fall asleep on me,_

 _Embrace my energy!_

 _Here we go!_

All five leapt off the stage and moved along rows, shaking hands with fans as the music continued to play. Eager people reach out, chanting their names and holding out toys to sign. "Edward!" a girl squealed and he smiled. "Call me babe," he grinned as he blew a kiss at her and she squealed, the other girls clambering to get near him. They took to the stage again and started to dance once more.

 _Bite into the night!_

 _Grrrrr_

 _Shyness ripped to pieces!_

 _Grrrr_

 _Maidens stripped down!_

Edward grinned, biting the edge of his glove and the crowd exploded, the girls screaming for him and going wild.

 _Melt away into the darkness for all eternity,_

 _Cuz this is a Phantom Five live!_

All of them stood in a huddle, they're hands outstretched into claws as they ended the song. As they panted, sweat dripping from their brows, the crowd screamed, chanting their names over and over. Edward thought they would bring the house down.

"Thank you everyone!" Edward yelled as they finished their song, the crowd going wild and screaming their names. "Thank you for coming tonight!" Clayton yelled and the crowd started to chant his name. Edward blew a kiss to the crowd and the girls screamed in madness. "Edward!" they screamed, some of them scrambling to get him. He grinned to himself as they waved to the crowd. "So don't forget to catch out show tomorrow at 8 o'clock at Funtom Musical Hall! We shall debut a new song tomorrow entitled…" he shouted just as a louder yell came from behind him.

"Edward Midford! What on earth are you doing in this kind of place?! And what are you wearing?!" a woman yelled and Edward slowly turned to see his mother, who was spewing heat all over. "Mo..ther! I'm just trying to…" he started to say when she snatched him by the ear. "No buts! Your sister is missing and you're involving yourself in this kind of business?!" she shouted and the crowd looked stunned for a moment.

The lady ignored them and glared at Edward. "Young man. You're coming home this instant!" she snapped as she snatched him by the collar of his shirt. "But mother! Ciel just wanted to…" he retorted when she glared at him. "No buts! And don't drag your cousin into this!" she snapped as she dragged him out. He could hear the others apologizing for the commotion and the crowd slowly began to leave, happy but stunned at the spectacle from just now. _I hope this can bring you home, Lizzy_ , he thought in his heart as he was dragged away.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! Edward also appeared in the Book of the Atlantic movie for those who are about to watch. Can't wait to watch it! All comments are welcomed!**


End file.
